


I Like My Men How I Like My Coffee

by CaptainAmericaIsADorito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU, not me, who knows where this is going?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaIsADorito/pseuds/CaptainAmericaIsADorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista runs a local cafe and Ymir is the most obnoxious customer she's ever had, but she's also the hottest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like My Men How I Like My Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored one day and this is the result. Special thanks to my twin and mama bird for helping me with editing. Hope you guys enjoy the story!

She comes into the cafe every Wednesday and always orders the same thing: a large coffee (black) and a piece of cake (strawberry). Every time I go to clear off her table, the coffee is gone, but the cake is still there, with the absence of the strawberry on top. I don't know who she is, but honestly, she pisses me off. 

I wake up at four am to make those cakes, and she.. She just leaves it there as if zero effort went into it. This morning I had plans to consult her on said issue, every time the bell rang to alert us of a new customer arriving, my head snapped up, hoping for it to be her. After four false alarms, she arrives, and she doesn't even bother to come up to the front and order, she just looks me in the eyes and nods.  
"That bitch!" I mutter under my breath  
"You say something Krista?" My coworker Marco asks  
"Nope, you must be hearing things." I say teasing him. 

I pour her coffee, and just as I'm about to put the cake on a plate, I stop and head to the back. I return with a strawberry on a plate and walk it to the table where she seems to have made herself comfortable, I slam down the plate hard enough to get her attention, but gentle enough so that I don't break it.  
"Where's the cake?" She asks, as if she's done nothing wrong  
"What is your problem?" I nearly yell at her  
"What do you mean?"  
"I wake up at an ungodly hour of the morning to bake these cakes and you come in here and only eat the strawberry off the top! Not to mention that you didn't even bother coming up to the counter to order, you just assumed that I would bring you your order!"  
"Woah, I'm sorry, i didn't realize that it was that big of a deal, I'm just not that big of a cake person." What was this girl's problem? She orders cake every week, yet she's 'not a cake person'. I stormed off out of frustration. 

The next morning, a wave of guilt washed over me, I shouldn't have been so mean to her, after all, she was one of our most frequent customers, but it didn't matter, I wouldn't have to deal with her for another week.  
"Hi, what can I get for you?" Marco asks the next customer in line, he took my spot at the register after what happened yesterday.  
"Yeah, I'll just have a black coffee and a piece of strawberry cake." Said a familiar voice, I whipped around, and sure enough it was her, the same girl I'd yelled at the day before. 

I dropped the cake and drink off at her table,  
"I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday, I don't know what came over me, I'm usually a very calm person." I told her  
"It's fine, it happens to all of us." She replied and then continued with a mischievous look in her eyes and a smirk on her freckled face "Maybe you can make it up to me, what time do you get off work?"  
"Not until late," she frowned "But I've got tomorrow off"  
"Alright, I'll see you then." 

I went back to helping with the other customers, and when I went back to clear the table I saw that the whole cake was gone, not just the strawberry, and I smiled. Then I saw that something was written on one of the napkins 

YMIR  
555-365-2531


End file.
